Yawgmoth (Canon)/Tod the Eldrazi
Summary |-|Yawgmoth= |-|Human= |-|Within Phyrexia= Yawgmoth '''is one of the main (and arguably the biggest) MtG villian. He plays the role of the villain throughout multiple sagas. Yawgmoth was once a renowned human on Dominaria. He was known for his fatal plagues he brung upon the plane, so he was banished from the plane. Where did Yawgmoth go? Well. He traveled to different planes, and doing messed up things there, causing plagues. Then he discovered the artificial plane called Phyrexia What did he do? He decided to use the plane the his own ends, '''soon becoming god of the plane. Unfortunantly, he never planned to stay on the plane forever; He wanted to return to Dominaria. What did he want to do? What it was was not good. At all; He wanted to rule the plane with all of it's inhabitants as "Perfect Beings" After Yawgmoth was called to the Thran Empire, did some research, the planeswalker Dyfed opened a portal to Dominaria and Phyrexia, and Yawgmoth bounded himself to the plane's core, becoming one with it. Rebbec, Yawgmoth's former girlfriend, came to Phyrexia to see how horrible it was. Rebbec and her husband closed the portal from Phyrexia to Dominaria, thinking that Yawgmoth and his servants would be trapped the forever. But that's what they thought. Years later, the brothers Urza and Mishra accidently sealed the portal while exploring the caves of the damned (Aka the what the Caves of Koilos). Yawgmoth sent Gix, a "Completed" Phyrexian and a member of the inner circle to spy on them. What did Gix do? Gix controlled the brothers, making them hate each other so much that the started a war: The Brother's war. Why would Gix do this? The answer is simple (sorta) He wanted the war to destroy all civilization on the continent, so Yawgmoth's forces would defeated them. Who won the war? Well. Urza used Golgothian Sylex, and it completely devastated of Dominaria. Urza was killed in this blast, but he was reborn as a planeswalker, then he planned attacked Phyrexia. After a very long story, the portal to Dominaria and Phyrexia was reopened and Urza killed the sleeping agents and Gix. Soon, Yawgmoth decided to something different: Instead of making spies to enter Dominaria, he decided to go ham and to a full on invasion. On of Yawgmoth's servants, K'rrik, was sent to destroy the academy and everyone in it. He completed this mission, but Karn used the time machine to undo it, although it overheated and blew up at the end of the time travel. Most of the invasion was Yawgmoth sitting back and sending his troops to fight for him. Most of the Invasion. Not all of it. After 9000 years, Yawgmoth returned to Dominaria. How Yawgmoth fought was absolutely ''nasty.'' What did he do? He turned himself into a death cloud, Killing the defenders and returning them to life as Phyrexians to fight for Yawgmoth. Nasty, isn't it? Now don't assume Yawgmoth won instantly. Why? Urza and Gerrard used a white moon full of white mana, at Yawgmoth. As being completely made out of black mana, the white mana was able to Damage the father of machines (Although he wasn't hurt surverly), making him lose a battle for the first time. As Yawgmoth attempted to retreat, the stone druids activated a volcano, covering the portal in lots of magma. As Yawgmoth counter attacked Weatherlight, Gerrard took out Urza's gemstone eyes, which would form the powerstone and locked out Yawgmoth. They placed the powerstone on Karn's chest, forming the legacy weapon, which would kill Yawgmoth at last. Or did it? After 101 years, Karona was looking for someone like her. She found Yawgmoth - Alive and repairing himself. Centuries ago, a mad god offered a simple trade. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: 'Yawgmoth '''Origin: '''Magic: the Gathering '''Gender: '''Formerly male, but now not applicable '''Age: '''9306 Years old '''Classification: '''God of Phyrexia, Embodiment of Black Mana, the Inneffable, Father of Machines, Lord of Wastes '''Powers and Abilities: 'Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 6, likely type 8: Is the literal embodiment of Phyrexia and Black mana, 9: Can always regenerate from Phyrexia, 14: Can be only harmed by white mana, and 10), Magic, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Technopathy, Soul manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Interdimensional travel, Regeneration (High-Godly), Life Creation, Abstract Existence, Reality Warping, Avatar Creation, Resurrection, Possesion, Immunity to Magic and Toxins 'Attack Potency: Attack Potency: Outerversal '(Infinitely Superior to all Oldwalkers, Including the likes of Nicol Bolas. Transcended the Planeswalker spark and Became one with the Blind Eternities, thus making him comparable to The Eldrazi) 'Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent '(Is linked with anything across the Multiverse, and Planeswalkers that are capable of shifting instantly where unable to surprise him.). Omnipresent throughout Phyrexia (Literally became one with the plane). '''Lifting Strength: Irrevelant Striking Strength: Outerversal Durability: Outerversal Stamina: Limitless Range: Outerversal '''Equipment: '''Phyrexia (His body) '''Intellegence: '''Extremely High. Transcended the planeswalker spark, walked in the blind eternities and was uneffected just for discovering the secret of evolution, and become a god '''Weaknesses: '''Extremely sadistic, weak to white mana, although tanked a moon of white mana. Category:Doge and pupper Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1